characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Link (Twilight Princess)
This profile covers Link from the The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Link is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Background Powers & Abilities Equipment Weapons * Wooden Sword: A sword that was given to him as a gift from Rusl as a present. Link learns the basic Sword fighting skills with it. He keeps the Sword until after rescuing Talo. * Ordon Sword: While originally meant to be a present to the Royal Family of Hyrule, Link finds himself using this sword until he obtains the Master Sword itself. * Master Sword: Once known as The Goddess Sword which was purified and tempered by three sacred flames which was then blessed by Zelda, the mortal incarnation of the Goddess Hylia. It is a holy weapon that is designed to be the blade of evil's bane. **Has the power to vanquish evil due to the fact it's a weapon with Holy/Radiant properties **Base form is the Master Sword itself which dose twice as much damage as the Fighter's Sword, it's 2nd form being the Tempered Sword (three times as powerful) and it's 3rd form being the Golden Sword (four times as powerful). **Has the soul of Fit as she is part of the Master Sword itself as the blade will choose it's wielder, be it the Hero of Time and/or otherwise. **Can shoot Beams of Light from simply swinging the blade. **Has been downgraded at one point to another if left long enough on it's pedestal of time. **The Master Sword could be able to magically adapt to the size of its user. **The Master Sword once had an age restriction to it's user as shown Ocarina of Time until it later lost said restriction. **The Master Sword has the innate ability to break through the opponent's guard maneuver. **The Master Sword inherits the Goddess Sword's ability to unleash Skyward Strikes. **The Master Sword also plays a key role in sealing Ganondorf and his magic as he mentioned in The Wind Waker, for removing The Master Sword will ultimately break that seal. Inventory * Ball and Chain: A weapon that allows Link to utterly shatter ice and rocks instantly. Further more, he is also capable of inflicting heavy damage on enemies with it as well. * Giant Bomb Bag: With this bag, Link can carry up to a grand total of 60 Bombs, 30 Water Bombs, and 20 Bomblings. **'Bombs:' Bombs are used to create explosions. Only seconds after they are set, they will flash red and then explode in a puff of smoke and fire. Bombs can be used in a variety of ways, such as for blowing up rocks or walls, defeating Dodongos among other enemies, and solving puzzles. **'Water Bombs:' They function like normal bombs do, expect they can also be used underwater for combat and otherwise. **'Bomblings:' While they are enemies, Link can pick them up and put them into his inventory. They will explode whenever they crash into enemies or otherwise. *'Clawshot:' Link can use this to latch at vines, targets, Peahats, and grids. Further more, he can also use it to remove the armor of Helmasaurs in order for Link to deal damage to it. ** Double Clawshot: Link can grapple two targets at once. Should Link be in a hanging position, he can raise or lower himself, allowing him to fire the other Clawshot from a better angle. Link can also equip the Iron Boots while hanging from a Clawshot to pull down certain objects. *Slingshot: *Gale Boomerang: A magical boomerang that contains the Fairy of Winds. When thrown, the Gale Boomerang generates a small whirlwind around itself, which can be used to put out fires, cut ropes, carry far away items, and even bring enemies towards Link. *Hero's Bow: *Iron Boots: *Spinner: *Dominion Rod: *Horse Call: *Hawkeye: Feats Strength * Casually threw around Dangoro, a huge Goron cover in steel plates, who was heavy enough to snap four chains that were holding a large plaform. Speed Durability Skill Weaknesses * Can be one-shotted his own Cannonball. Fun Facts * According to Hyrule Historia, this version of Link isn't the reincarnation of the Hero of Time but instead, a direct decedent to that individual. Due to the fact that the Twilight Princess version of Link did meet up with the Hero of Time as Hero's Shade. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nintendo Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Sword Users Category:Archers Category:Humans Category:Explosives Users Category:Boomerang Wielders Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Protagonists